


Zaryzykuję życiem, jeśli cię to ocali

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Battle Couple, Bickering, Demons, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Poruszali się, jakby byli jednością – od pierwszej chwili znaleźli wspólny rytm, bez słowa dopasowali do siebie, zatracając się w śmiercionośnym tańcu, dla którego parkiet stanowiło pole bitwy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if by life or death I can save you, I will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318450) by [Lecrit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecrit/pseuds/Lecrit). 



> Opowiadanie bazowane na prompcie (jednym z NAJcudowniejszych, moim skromnym zdaniem): „Malec podczas bitwy jako połączone siły Nocnego Łowcy i Czarownika”. 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

– Padnij!

Ostry kolec jednego z demonów świsnął Alecowi tuż nad głową, chłopak dosłownie w ostatniej chwili schylił się, z ledwością unikając tym samym ciosu pomiędzy żebra. Obrócił się szybko i jednym ruchem wbił ostrze serafickiego noża prosto w pierś przeciwnika. Następnie pochwycił swój porzucony łuk i napiął błyskawicznie cięciwę, celując w kolejnego demona.

– Widziałem – burknął, wypuszczając strzałę.

Stojący obok Magnus zaśmiał się, po czym obrócił do niego plecami; niebieskie iskry przez cały czas przeskakiwały niebezpiecznie pomiędzy jego palcami. Jeśli to możliwe, poruszał się jeszcze płynniej niż na co dzień, i gdyby obaj nie byli w trakcie walki, Alec z chęcią poobserwowałby ukochanego nieco dłużej – jego smukłe ciało ani na moment nie przestawało być w ruchu i Bane wyglądał zupełnie tak, jakby tańczył, pomimo tego zachowywał pełne skupienie, nie pozwalając zbliżyć się do siebie żadnemu z demonów.

– Oczywiście, że tak, kochanie – odpowiedział czarownik nieco zjadliwie. – Mimo wszystko powinieneś popracować trochę nad refleksem. To nie tak, że prowadzę listę, ale zabiłem o cztery demony więcej, a w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie jest to moją pracą.

Przy ostatnich słowach posłał kolejną wiązkę magii w stronę demona, w wyniku czego bestia zniknęła, wydając z siebie ogłuszający wrzask.

– Pięć – rzucił przez ramię, posyłając Alecowi zadowolony uśmieszek.

– To niesprawiedliwe – zaprotestował w odpowiedzi Nocny Łowca. – Zacząłeś beze mnie.

Bane nie odpowiedział od razu, nie było czasu – w jednej chwili horda nowych demonów ruszyła prosto na nich. Póki co grad strzał Aleca połączony z magią Magnusa był w stanie trzymać je na dystans, ale obaj wiedzieli, że długo tak nie pociągną.

– Tylko dlatego, że się spóźniłeś – odparł w końcu czarownik, uchyliwszy się ze skrzywieniem przed wyjątkowo obrzydliwym szlamem.

– Naprawdę zamierzasz mi teraz wypominać fakt, że spóźniłem się na naszą randkę? – spytał Alec niedowierzająco, choć w jego głosie dało się również wychwycić nutę czułości i lekkiego rozbawienia. – Poza tym to nie moja wina. Isabelle uparła się, że nie wypuści mnie z Instytutu w ciuchach, które miałem na sobie.

– Masz na myśli jakiś okropny, znoszony sweter wybrany na chybił trafił ze stosu okropnych, znoszonych swetrów, które zapełniają twoją szafę? – zakpił bezlitośnie Magnus, obracając się twarzą do swojego chłopaka. Alec zrobił to samo i obaj bezzwłocznie unicestwili potwory zachodzące ich nawzajem od tyłu: Magnus zaklęciem, Alec – strzałą.

– Jakoś nie zauważyłem, byś pałał do nich nienawiścią, kiedy to ty je nosisz – wydyszał Nocny Łowca, spoglądając na moment Bane’owi prosto w oczy.

Myślenie o Magnusie mającym na sobie jego ubrania nie miało dobrego wpływu na koncentrację Aleca, lecz chłopak za nic nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tych obrazów. Jego swetry sięgały Bane’owi do połowy uda i czarownik wyglądał w nich tak uroczo, że Alec miał ochotę nigdy nie wypuszczać go ze swoich objęć. Magnus zakładał je zazwyczaj w leniwe dni, kiedy nie byli niczym zajęci i mogli sobie pozwolić na zwyczajne leżenie razem na kanapie. Co nie zdarzało się, niestety, zbyt często, biorąc pod uwagę ich wypchane po brzegi grafiki. To jedynie sprawiało, iż Alec cenił takie chwile jeszcze bardziej.

– Kocham je, kiedy lądują na podłodze mojej sypialni – odpowiedział Magnus natychmiast, a jego oczy rozbłysły z przekorą.

Jego czoło zmarszczone były w skupieniu, co nie po raz pierwszy uświadomiło dobitnie Alecowi, że Magnus, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie posiadał na swoim ciele run, które chroniłyby go przed zbyt wczesnym odczuwaniem zmęczenia. Mimo wszystko Bane znakomicie sobie radził, a jego ataki, wbrew temu, czego można się było spodziewać, z każdą chwilą przybierały na sile, zupełnie jakby czarownik wkładał w nie całą swoją złość i frustrację z powodu tego, że demony zniszczyły ich plany spędzenia wspólnie romantycznego wieczoru.

Poruszali się, jakby byli jednością – od pierwszej chwili znaleźli wspólny rytm, bez słowa dopasowali do siebie, zatracając się w śmiercionośnym tańcu, dla którego parkiet stanowiło pole bitwy.

Kątem oka Alec dostrzegł jeszcze więcej demonów i powoli zaczynał się zastanawiać, kiedy przybędą posiłki, po które zadzwonił. Może jednak udałoby im się jakoś z Magnusem pójść na tę kolację.

Jak na zawołanie, spośród drzew wybiegli Isabelle, Jace oraz Clary. Na szczęście w Prospect Parku nie znajdowało się zbyt wielu Przyziemnych, a ci nieliczni, którzy zdecydowali się na spacer po okolicy, byli zbyt pijani, aby rozgrywająca się w pobliżu walka mogła wzbudzić w nich jakiekolwiek podejrzenia.

– Co się stało? – spytał Jace, zbliżywszy się, by następnie jednym cięciem pozbawić życia jakiegoś wyjątkowo paskudnego demona.

– Wszechświat obrał sobie za cel rujnowanie naszego życia randkowego – odpowiedział Magnus. – To się stało.

– Trochę przesadzasz – stwierdził Alec bez ogródek.

– Dobraaa – przyznał z irytacją Magnus. – Alec spóźniał się na naszą randkę, więc stado demonów postanowiło umilić mi czekanie.

Alec wywrócił oczami, lecz mimo wszystko przysunął się do Magnusa. Razem stanowili potężną siłę, uzupełniali się nawzajem, byli jak planeta i księżyc – ciągnące do siebie, broniące się nawzajem; działali instynktownie, za każdym razem bezbłędnie przewidując ruch partnera, i Alec mógł się jedynie domyślać, jaki obraz sobą prezentowali – chaos będący jednocześnie perfekcją.

– Jesteś po prostu zły, bo nadrobiłem zaległości i już nie masz nade mną przewagi – odparował Lightwood, uśmiechając się bezczelnie, kiedy jego strzała trafiła dwa demony naraz.

– Nienawidzę, kiedy to robicie – wykrzyknął Jace, na moment się zatrzymując, aby posłać im znaczące spojrzenie; szybko jednak na nowo rzucił się w wir walki, przecinając na pół demona, który postanowił na niego skoczyć. – Zawsze się ze sobą sprzeczacie w samym środku walki i za bardzo przypomina to grę wstępną, bym mógł czuć się przy was komfortowo.

Magnus parsknął.

– Jesteś mądrzejszy niż wyglądasz – zakpił. – Seks po bitwie to najlepszy seks – nie mógł powstrzymać się przed dodaniem, na co Jace jęknął cierpiętniczo.

Clary i Isabelle zachichotały. Walczyły ramię w ramię nieco dalej, a bat Izzy zataczał wokół nich kręgi z nadludzką prędkością, tnąc bez litości jednego demona po drugim. Alec rozproszył się na moment, upewniając, że jego rodzeństwu nic nie zagrażało, mimo wszystko wciąż miał Magnusa na oku. Kiedy więc dostrzegł rzucającego się na niego demona, bez zastanowienia odepchnął ukochanego za bok, zajmując jego miejsce.

To było coś, w sprawie czego przeprowadzili już poważną rozmowę – pragnienie chronienia siebie nawzajem za wszelką cenę. Obaj byli gotowi bez wahania poświęcić własne życie, jeśli oznaczało to, że temu drugiemu nic się nie stanie. Zgodzili się ze sobą, że wiele w ten sposób ryzykują, zgodzili się jednak również, że nie są w stanie tego zmienić, że nie mogliby, nawet gdyby próbowali – to po prostu było silniejsze od nich.

Sprawa była jasna dla nich i dla każdego, kto tylko miał z nimi jakąkolwiek styczność – wszyscy wiedzieli, że jeśli jeden z nich odniósłby jakiekolwiek rany – czy to fizyczne, czy też psychiczne – to nie dlatego, że ten drugi również byłby ranny, lecz dlatego, że już by nie żył.

Z tą myślą Alec przeszył na wylot klatkę piersiową demona, który zamierzał zaatakować Magnusa, niestety odrobinę zbyt późno – potwór uderzył go z całej siły, nadziewając się tym samym jeszcze bardziej na ostrze. Siła otrzymanego ciosu oraz sam ciężar obleśnego ciała sprawiły, iż chłopak się zachwiał. Przez moment walczył o odzyskanie równowagi – na próżno – upadł na ziemię tak gwałtownie, iż przez chwilę nie mógł w ogóle złapać tchu.

Miał mroczki przed oczami, a dzwonienie w uszach zagłuszało wszelkie dźwięki, tylko niewyraźnemu, dobiegającemu gdzieś z oddali, głosowi Magnusa wołającego jego imię, udało się przedrzeć do jego świadomości. Nocny Łowca potrząsnął głową i skupił wzrok na sylwetce ukochanego, który właśnie odwracał się do niego plecami. Niebieskie iskry, wpierw tańczące wokół jego palców, zaczęły piąć się w górę ramion – całość wyglądała nadzwyczaj imponująco. Do czasu aż potężna fala magii nie przetoczyła się przez park na niemy rozkaz Bane’a, zgładzając pozostałe przy życiu demony – to zdecydowanie wzbudzało o wiele większy podziw.

Lightwood nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć, a czarownik już był przy nim – jego oczy błyszczały niemalże dziko, a ciało promieniowało jakąś wewnętrzną siłą.

– Alec, jesteś cały? – wykrztusił Magnus napiętym z emocji głosem, całkowicie ignorując wyczerpanie, które z pewnością musiał odczuwać po tak dużym użyciu mocy; strach i adrenalina robiły pewnie jednak swoje.

Alec odkaszlnął, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Bane klęczał tuż obok ze zmarszczonymi w trosce brwiami.

– Nie mogłeś tego zrobić od razu? – spytał droczącym się tonem Nefilim, a kącik jego ust drgnął zauważalnie.

Magnus zaśmiał się cicho, widać było, iż część napięcia w sekundzie opuściła jego ciało, w wyniku czego jego ramiona się rozluźniły. Tymczasem Alec zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jego chłopak po zejściu z pola bitwy był w stanie wyglądać, jakby zaraz miał stanąć na wybiegu i prezentować najnowszą kolekcję – nienaganny makijaż, fryzura niczym dopiero co ułożona.

Magnus odgarnął z czoła ukochanego kosmyki włosów. Jego dotyk był delikatny i czuły – zupełne przeciwieństwo surowości i braku miłosierdzia sprzed zaledwie paru sekund.

– I zniszczyć okazję na dobrą zabawę? – odbił piłeczkę, a kąciki jego ust zaczęły się lekko unosić.

Alec wywrócił oczami, lecz poszerzający się z każdą chwilą uśmiech przeczył domniemanej irytacji.

– Jesteś beznadziejny – wymruczał, nie było w tym jednak kpiny.

– Wygrałem – stwierdził Magnus z niemałą satysfakcją, wskazując ruchem brody na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowało się całe stado demonów. – Zabiłem o jakieś trzynaście więcej niż ty.

Alec jęknął.

– Oszukiwałeś – wytknął Bane’owi, po czym złapał go na nadgarstek, aby złożyć na wnętrzu dłoni pocałunek.

– Jesteście niemożliwi – powiedział Jace; stał kilka kroków dalej, obserwując ich z irytacją, ale również i pewną dozą czułości. – Mogę dosłownie wyczuć unoszące się w powietrzu napięcie seksualne. Macie najgorsze fetysze, o jakich kiedykolwiek słyszałem.

– Och, jeśli uważasz, że to jest dziwne, powinieneś posłuchać o tym, jak Alec kiedyś…

Magnusowi nie dane było jednak dokończyć wypowiedzi, gdyż Alec niemalże warknął, co miało zasugerować Bane’owi, aby się zamknął. Czarownik jednak nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru, aby to zrobić, wobec czego Nocny Łowca wybrał inną, zdecydowanie bardziej efektywną metodę. Położył dłoń na karku Magnusa, a następnie przyciągnął go ku sobie. Bane stracił równowagę i aby ją odzyskać, jedną ręką podparł się o ramię Aleca, drugą natomiast zacisnął na jego koszuli; okrzyk zaskoczenia, który wydobył się z jego gardła, został bardzo szybko uciszony przez spragnione bliskości usta.

Lightwood położył mu dłoń na plecach, przyciskając go tym samym do siebie, by po chwili otoczyć ramionami. Czarownik postanowił usiąść mu na kolanach, palcami natomiast zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy. Już po chwili zwykły pocałunek zamienił się w namiętny i pełen pożądania, spalający ich dusze do cna.

– Och, na Anioła – westchnęła Isabelle, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem – nie znów. Znajdźcie sobie jakieś ustronne miejsce!

Alec nie był pewien, w którym momencie ona i Clary do nich podeszły, ale prawda była taka, że nie za wiele go to obchodziło, póki wszyscy byli w jednym kawałku. Chłopak odsunął się nieznacznie od Magnusa, by następnie zetknąć ze sobą ich czoła, wzmocnił jednocześnie uścisk ramion wokół jego talii, kompletnie odcięty od tego, co działo się wokół.

– Za każdym razem – stęknął Jace, jego ton wskazywał aż nazbyt jasno, że był świadkiem podobnych scen częściej, niż by wolał.

Co rzeczywiście mogło być prawdą, gdyby Alec się nad tym dłużej zastanowił. I ostatecznie było mu prawie żal Jace’a. _Prawie._

– Alec aktywował swój pobitewny tryb zaborczości – oświadczyła Clary. – Teraz już nie dotrze do niego nic, co powiesz – dodała. – Powinniśmy się zbierać. Teren jest czysty.

Resztką świadomości Alec wychwycił, jak Jace oraz Izzy parsknęli unisono, mimo wszystko zgodzili się z Clary i Lightwood zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego z początku aż tak jej nie lubił. Clary była jego najulubieńszą osobą pod słońcem, szczególnie w tej chwili. Za jej interwencją jego rodzeństwo, pochłonięte rozmowami, którym towarzyszył głośny, radosny śmiech, bardzo szybko zmyło się z Prospect Parku, zostawiając Aleca z Magnusem sam na sam. Dopiero wtedy Lightwood pozwolił sobie na poluzowanie uścisku wokół talii czarownika.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Magnus szeptem, opuszkami palców wodząc po jego twarzy: musnął policzki, obrysował linię szczęki oraz kształt uszu, na sam koniec wplatając dłoń we włosy Nocnego Łowcy.

Alec skinął głową, obdarzając czarownika słodkim pocałunkiem.

– Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem i zrujnowałem naszą rocznicową kolację – powiedział.

– Możemy iść do restauracji, wciąż jeszcze jest czas – odparł Magnus, uśmiechając się rozbrajająco. – Luuub… – dodał zadziornie, napierając biodrami na biodra Aleca. – Moglibyśmy wrócić do mnie i przejść od razu do deseru. Nie jestem aż tak bardzo głodny. Przynajmniej nie, jeśli mowa o jedzeniu.

Alec roześmiał się nieskrępowanie, po czym pochylił w przód, aby przygryźć lekko dolną wargę ukochanego. Jego oczy pociemniały, gdy tylko Bane wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

– Jak dla mnie brzmi idealnie – wymruczał, ocierając o siebie ich usta.

Magnus w sekundzie stanął na nogi i gdyby Alec nie czuł tej samej ekscytacji oraz pragnienia, byłby pod wrażeniem jego szybkości. Pewność, że ukochany był bezpieczny, zawsze działała na Aleca pobudzająco; w jego żyłach wciąż jeszcze krążyły resztki adrenaliny, a umysł dopiero wyzbywał się lęku o życie Magnusa. Fakt, iż obaj przeżyli kolejną walkę, był zdecydowanie czymś, co warto było świętować.

Prawdę mówiąc, po bitwie Alec nigdy nie widział poza Magnusem świata – jego uwaga w pełni skupiała się na ciele czarownika, na jego ruchach, na tym, że nic mu się nie stało, reszta nie miała znaczenia. Najważniejsze było to, że obaj byli cali i zdrowi, dzięki czemu nadal mogli stać u swego boku i nawzajem się wspierać. Bo póki byli razem, nic nie było w stanie ich powstrzymać.

**Author's Note:**

> O rany, wiem, że może nie powinnam pisać takich rzeczy, ale jestem zadowolona z tego, jak wyszło to tłumaczenie. Naprawdę. Jestem bardzo, bardzo, bardzo zadowolona. To chyba najlepsza translacja w mojej karierze. Totalnie się tego nie spodziewałam. Dziękuję więc każdej należącej do fandomu osobie, bo to super uczucie – wiedzieć, że mam z kim podzielić się swoją radością :) I nawet nie potrafię wyrazić swojej miłości względem twórców serialu oraz całej obsady – wszyscy oni są cudownymi ludźmi, którzy z pasją i zaangażowaniem oddają się swojej pracy, dbając przy tym zarówno o rozwój produkcji, jak i też swój własny; to jest niesamowite – cała ta atmosfera, która panuje na planie, radość, którą oni czerpią w związku z powstawaniem serialu, oraz ich podejście do fanów. Coś pięknego, naprawdę <3333


End file.
